Kamen Rider Club Z and Thunderbolts “What-If” Future Story: Courtney’s Puppies
This is a future What-If Story starring the Kamen Rider Club Z and the Thunderbolts. Plot After hearing about her future from Reverse Flash, Courtney is gonna have puppies and XR is excited to become an actual father! But, Larxene, Zak Monday, Evil Courtney, and Varian have plans to give those puppies to Oma ZI-O! Can the Kamen Rider Club Z and the Thunderbolts defend Courtney and her newborn puppies from danger? Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kazuma Kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade) Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Varian (Kaijin Rider Another Blade) Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Great Leader Time Jackers: Woz (Kamen Rider Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Trivia * This is the first time Larxene, Zak Monday, and Evil Courtney meet the Kamen Rider Club Z * Courtney gives birth to 15 puppies in this adventure. Names of the puppies # Wally (Male) # Darcy (Female) # Mary (Female) # Peter (Male) # Summer (Female) # Max (Male) # Juliet (Female) # Amber (Female) # Eddie (Male) # Theo (Male) # Ryan (Male) # Gracie (Female) # Dylan (Male) # Aiden (Male) # Capricorn (Male) -Revived by Zak A special surprise! *(Courtney and the Thunderbolts enter the Ride Tower to see Van, the student six, and the pets) *Courtney: Hey, guys! What’s up? *Van: hey Courtney sup! *Courtney: There’s something that XR and I need to tell you... *smiles and nuzzles XR, happily* *XR: *nuzzles Courtney back* You see, the thing is.... You’re gonna be an uncle, Van. *Van: I-I am? *Courtney: Yes, Van. I’m pregnant. XR and I are gonna have puppies! *Van: oh my gosh congrats! :D *Sue: (comes in with A plate of cookies) that’s so wonderful for you two! *XR: Thank you, Sue. *looks at the cookies to see that they’re shaped like baby toys and other things* Wow! Not too shabby! *Sue: Thanks ^^ *Roxie: oh my gosh! Courtney, congratulations! (Whispers) And thanks so much for your help getting van and Sue together I owe you big time! *Courtney: *whispers to Roxie* Aw shucks.... Don’t mention it, Roxie... *blushes* * XR: We should tell everyone. Even the students. Courtney’s Ultrasound * (A few months have passed since Courtney and XR announced the big surprise... Courtney is in the examination room at the vet’s office with XR, Kamen Rider Club Z, the Thunderbolts, the pets, and the student six, waiting to get an ultrasound on her puppies) * Courtney: *laying down on the examination table* I‘ve never had an ultrasound before.... * XR: Oh, Courtney... You’re not nervous, are ya? * Courtney: A little.... *feels a kick from her pregnant stomach* ...! Oh! *puts her paws on her pregnant stomach* Someone's a little restless.... * Smolder: You okay, Princess Courtney? * Emu: don’t worry this is a painless procedure * Courtney: I’m okay, Smolder. *smiles* * Baby Shower * The puppies are here! * (It was a dark and stormy night at the Ride Tower a few months later, Courtney was delivering her puppies that night... XR, the Thunderbolts, the Young Six, and the pet six are waiting outside the Infirmary for the puppies to be born) * XR: *perks his ear up and listens at the door to the Infirmary* What’s taking so long? I’m so worried.... * Zak: Don’t worry, XR. I‘m sure Courtney‘s doing just fine. Besides, these things take time. * Ocellus: You think she's alright? * Smolder: *shrugs* Eh. I'm sure she's fine. * (In the Infirmary, Courtney is get ready to deliver her puppies) * Courtney: *breathes while sweating* The Cruelsome Five and Woz * (The Cruelsome Five and Woz show up) * Larxene: Thunderbolts?! *sees them with Kamen Rider Club Z* There you guys are! Where are the puppies?! They should’ve arrived by now. Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Van’s adventures Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Written Stories Category:What-If Stories